1. Field
Embodiments of the claimed subject matter relate to methods, systems and apparatuses for purifying air, and more particularly, to systems, methods and apparatuses for removing particles and contaminants from an air flow by attracting the particles and contaminants to charged spray droplets of a fluid introduced to the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art describes many known uses of nozzle spray heads that are provided for use in dynamic electrostatic air filters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,391 to Willey et al. describes a nozzle spray head that is provided for use in a dynamic electrostatic air filter, in which the nozzle spray head assembly exhibits multiple nozzle orifices as outlet ports, which extend from the bottom of the nozzle body such that the distances between the outlet ports and a target member are not constant. The charged multiple outlet ports exhibit a more uniform electric field at their tips, thereby enabling a better and more uniform spray pattern to be emitted by each of the individual outlet ports. In one embodiment, the outlet ports are grouped in concentric circles, in which the innermost circle comprises outlet ports of the greatest lengths, and the outermost circle comprises outlet ports of the smallest lengths. Each nozzle is aligned with a ring electrode that is used to produce the electric field.
U.S. Published Application Number 2006/0081178 to Willey et al. describes a nozzle spray head that is provided for use in a dynamic electrostatic air filter, in which the nozzle spray head assembly exhibits multiple nozzle orifices as outlet ports, which extend from the bottom of the nozzle body such that the distances between the outlet ports and a target member are not constant. The charged multiple outlet ports exhibit a more uniform electric field at their tips, thereby enabling a better and more uniform spray pattern to be emitted by each of the individual outlet ports. In one embodiment, the outlet ports are grouped in concentric circles, in which the innermost circle comprises outlet ports of the greatest lengths, and the outermost circle comprises outlet ports of the smallest lengths.